Gift of Moirails
by obsessedStuck
Summary: Side story to Foreign Christmas. Nepeta and Equius cause I can and I don't think there's enough of them around. MERRY CHRISTMAS.


here's the second drabble stuck in my head that has been preventing me from updating my AU. it just wouldn't leave my mind until i wrote them down and left my latest chapter of my AU at a blank. aaaahhhh

anyways here have fluff.

also I have an AO3 with all my oneshots posted up on there. username Lunamichi if anyone's interested or if anyone knows what archive of our own is.

*_no on cares obsessedStuck stop with the shameless self promotion just get on with the story already*_

_. . . ._

_Disclaimer: Homestuck belongs to Andrew Hussie._

* * *

><p>Nepeta was at a loss. It was a week before Christmas and she had no idea what to get for her moirail. It just seemed like anything he'd get, he would break. His overwhelming strength really put Nepeta on the spot at times like these.<p>

The trolls had decided to visit early so that some could help with the Christmas preparations and Nepeta didn't even have a clue where to start looking for a gift. Nepeta was currently lying on the floor of Jade and John's house, sighing, while everyone else was busy doing something else. Jade stopped with her decorating and came over to see what was wrong with Nepeta.

"Your interesting human holiday is only a week away and I have no purresent for Equius!" Nepeta began to roll around in frustration.

"Hey calm down," Jade giggled, "I'll help you find something for him."

"Really!" Nepeta stopped rolling, sat straight up and looked at Jade with wide sparkling eyes.

"Sure let's go to the mall right now, the decorations can wait."

"Yay thank you thank you thank you!" Nepeta got up and hugged Jade.

"No problem, anything for a friend," Jade left her decorations. The two put their jackets on and headed to the mall.

This 'mall' was an amazing place. Nepeta found it amazing that there were so many stores in one area with all the festive decorations all over the place. To her it seemed like this 'mall' was where most of the humans gathered around this time of year. There were so many amazing shops too. Everything was so colourful.

They must have spent looking around for hours. It was really fun. They tried on outfits, they had snacks, and they even took pictures with the strange large human wearing red. Jade told Nepeta that he was called Santa Clause and little humans loved him. While looking through one of the stores, the two had run into Kanaya and Rose who were also Christmas shopping. The four girls then decided to just shop together.

After a few hours, Nepeta realized that they were getting nowhere and she still didn't have a present for Equius and even felt a little bad for having a bit too much fun. They had probably looked through all the stores by now and she was still empty handed.

"Wait there's still one more store left, you can't give up yet," Jade encouraged.

The last store was an 'engraving store' as Rose called it. Apparently you could get words carved into certain items there. Seemed interesting enough, Nepeta hoped she would find something good enough for her moirail. The four girls began to scan the store separately. Nepeta was looking through the necklace section when something caught her eye. In a glass case were two necklaces hanging side by side, each had a charm with half a broken heart. If put together the words 'Best Friends' could be read on it.

"Hey Jade what's this? Why is a message of mewrallegiance on a broken symbol of matespritship?"

"Oh it's a friendship necklace. Really close friends buy it for themselves and for their best friend. Sometimes it's on bracelets instead. Um it's on a heart because our culture isn't like yours and any form of affection is usually depicted on a heart, friendship and love."

"That's silly. Hey do you think I could get a necklace like this for me and Equius but on a diamond and it says something else?"

"Of course, that's what this store is for."

Yes, Nepeta had finally found something for Equius and it would show the world of their amazing moirallegiance. While waiting for the item to be engraved, the four girls went to go have dinner in one of the small restaurants nearby. Instead of chatting about how amazing her gift was going to be with the other girls, Nepeta was silent and kept poking at her food.

"Is something the matter?" Kanaya's mother like instincts kicked in, knowing something was bothering the Leo.

"What if he doesn't like it? Maybe it's too girly and it off puts his strong image?" Nepeta frowned.

"I doubt he could hate anything you give him. You two are wonderful moirails. You would accept anything he gives you no matter what right?" Rose tried to reassure her.

"Of course but . . ."

"Well would you feel better if I helped you make a backup present if the necklace is not of his tastes? I could help you make a sweater for him. It would be special because you made it yourself," Kanaya suggested.

"Really? You'd help me? But aren't you busy with other purresents? You're making some for the others too right?"

"Do not worry, there is plenty of time for me to teach and help you."

"I could assist as well to make the process faster," Rose offered.

"Oh I'll help too!" Jade gave Nepeta a big smile.

"Thank you so much! You're all the best furriends I could ever have!"

* * *

><p>"It's so cute! I love it! I'm going to name it after my lusus Pounce de Leon!" Nepeta squealed and hugged the cat robot that she got from Equius.<p>

"I am glad you find it acceptable."

"It's purrfect! Thank you so much!" Nepeta hugged her moirail who was wearing one of the halves of the moirallegiance necklaces and the sweater that she had made herself. The sweater was all black with diamonds and Sagittarius signs all over it. A few of the symbols were a bit crooked but Equius didn't mind.

After all the fuss with the mistletoes, everyone went back to just relaxing quietly with the soft Christmas music in the background. Equius was glad Terezi had 'saved' him from the earlier event under the strange plant on the ceiling, but she could've saved him in a more graceful manner. In the end though, Equius was sitting on the couch with Nepeta, she was leaning with her head on his shoulder and was sleeping. Equius wondered why his moirail was sleeping. Usually at events like these she would still be jumping around and trying to spread her cheerfulness. Equius yawned as Jade came over and sat on his unoccupied side.

"What's got you so tired?" Jade asked.

"Oh well I was up late last night fixing up the robotic meowbeast for Nepeta. It kept exploding before and it would not have been exceptional if it had imploded during the festivities. Vantas would not have been happy and it may have caused damages to your hive."

"Hehe I see, you two are so cute. You know Nepeta was up all night as well finishing up your sweater. She kept thinking you wouldn't have liked the necklace so she wanted to make sure she had the sweater ready."

Equius had a mild look of surprise in his eyes before he looked over his broken sunglasses at his snug sweater then at Nepeta and smiled at the sleeping Leo who also had a smile on her face.

"I am truly fortunate to have a wonderful moirail such as her."

* * *

><p>HAPPY HOLIDAYS EVERYBODY<p> 


End file.
